Why us?
by XxShadowFirexX
Summary: BEING REDONE Sequel to my first story Katara and her twin sister get into a pickle when they find that 12 massive Sand shinobi are out to kill them.They try to figure out why Garra of all people sent the 12. Who can help them?
1. NOTICE

**NOTICE**

I'm redoing this story to make it more interesting, since practically NOBODY reveiwd!!

-rants about bad people who read and don't review-

* * *

I'll post the new-ish chapters after this :)

* * *

well, cya when i post it :)


	2. Surprise Attack

HI!! I'M BACK!! WOOT!! lol very hyper -.- ok so...I'm starting this one 3 YEARS LATER. I think that would make the teams...18? yeah I'll go with that. Neji Tenten and Lee are 19.

Oh yeah...Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Claimer?: I own Katara, Hikari, Haru and the 12 evil dudes. )

"Blah" - Speech

'blah' -Thought

blah -Normal

**Surprise Attack**

It was the middle of June and boy was it hot!

'...This heat is getting to my head...' Hikari thought. She launched a few shuriken at her sister but she dodged them.

"That was pathetic. Try again." Katara waved her hand and lots of kunai were sent crashing towards Hikari. She vanished in a puff of smoke.

Our favourite little character (well, my fav lil' character) is once again found deep into training mode, this time with her twin sister.

Since the time she left, Katara had changed quite alot. Her personality had moved from out going and bold, to...well, basically you could say she's turned into more of an... ice cube- well not totally but you understand...right? Unfortunately, she had been having random headaches, and they often got in the way of training. It was a good thing that they weren't attacking her today.

Her sister Hikari,-an inch taller to her demise- was a very strong fighter, but still she could not defeat Katara.

Her specialties were based on sensing oncoming stuff like people or weapons (her eyes had to be closed to be able to concentrate), and blocking and slashing back with her long, sharp, -knife shaped wrist guards. She was all about an amazingly tough defense.

Katara's was based on her ability to multiply one Kunai to an enormous amount of them, and something she hadn't used in her time with the leaf ninjas- her ability to handle a sword very well. It gave her a long range or short range attack choice.

"Dammit!" Hikari blocked another set of kunai Katara had thrown/waved at her. "Where the heck..." She looked around but cound not find her sister anywhere. She closed her nearly black eyes and concentrated.

'...There!' She thought as she felt a wave of familiar chakra at her side. She opened her eyes quikly and turned the opposite way.

'She thinks I'll attack her just because she isn't looking?' Katara thought.

"Hmph. I'm not that stupid!" as soon as she let the words out of her mouth, her hands clapped over it. Hikari turned around and raced toward the tree she was hiding behind at break-neck speed.

Katara summoned one of her swords (it was only around half a meter long) quickly and guarded herself against Hikari's wrist guards. (weird - guarding herself against guards! -.-)

"Girls! Time for dinner!"

Hikari's eyes flickered to the house behind them. Katara took this opportunity to slash at her sister one more time. Hikari blocked it but the blow was very strong and sent her falling backwards to the floor.

"Coming!" Replied Katara.

"Ah! Fudge Buckets!" Hikari said, as Katara put the end of her blade to Hikari's neck, being carefull not to hurt her.

Katara helped her sister up and they dusted off their clothes, and hair.(Katara was wearing a black sleeveless top with long, gray shorts. Hikari was wearing a pink t-shirt with black shorts. And both of them have long, pitch black hair).

"You're improving." Katara said as the ate their dinner.

"-slurp-Thanks.-slurp- You too.-slurp-" Hikari said through several mouthfulls of Ramen- which just _happened _to be Hikari's favourite food. ;)

"Is training all you girls ever think about?" Haru, their father asked. The girls looked at each other and looked back at Haru.

"Yup." they said together.

Suddenly Katara heard a noise upstairs.

Her eyes rose to the ceiling. Hikari saw her sister's worried eyes.

"May I be excused?" Katara asked politely. Hikari echoed her.

"Sure." Haru answered, not seeing Katara nod at Hikari. The girls walked casually out of the room. When the got to the stairs, they crept slowly up, Katara leading because she was braver.

"Shit!" Hikari whispered. "My guards are downstairs!"

"Relax." Katara summoned her short sword again.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Katara stopped and flattened herself against the wall. Hikari did the same.

"Can you sense them?" Katara asked. Hikari closed her eyes.

"Dad's outside? Whatever...crap!...three in my room, three in dad's, three in your room, three in the hall. All men." Hikari opened her eyes.

Then, without warning Katara tugged her sister's arm back so that they both fell back a few steps. It was good timing too, because a huge sword slashed through the air and hit the wall which they were leaning against a millisecond ago.

"AH!" Hikari said, not bothering to keep her voice low now.

All at once, the twelve men with huge swords and demon shurikens came into view .

"Run! Get Dad! Get your weapons!" Katara shouted. Without another word Hikari raced downstairs and outside.

"What do you want?" She asked bravely.

The biggest guy from the group stepped forward. "You and that other girl are the Megami twins, right?"

Katara gulped. She was never really afraid of anything, but this was a dozen of huge guys with very sharp weapons who just broke into your house and well...you get the idea.

"...And what if we are?" she asked, still trying to be brave.

Hikari and Haru came in and raced up the stairs to help Katara.

"We have orders from the Kazekage to eliminate you two."

Katara's jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide. "Garra!? What? Why! How?" She hadn't seen the Kazekage in a few months, and they still never really talked since she came to the Sand village.

Hikari came back looked between Katara and back at the big guy. "What?"

"I said-" He was cut off.

"He's been ignoring me for months!! What the hell did we do to him?!" Katara said, starting to rant. (I'm gunna name this dude...Nadori) Nadori raised his gigantic sword above his head, ready to strike the girl infront of him.

"I do not know what he could have against you, but orders are orders." He brought his sword down and it hit it's target, landing with a sickening slice...

ooooooooooh! cliffie! Shocked? I bet you're like..."Why the hell did Garra want to kill her?!"

I wont tell you 'til the times right! AHAHAHAHAH- still hyper! -.-

edited by : Jordan :)

Reviews plz! Only constructive criticism!


	3. Long Time No See

Hello! I'm putting two chaps together for this one. I'm gunna cut the chatter and start- We are in Konoha now.

"Blah"- Speech

'Blah'- Thought

Blah - Normal

_**Long time no see**_

'Damn! I can't get _anything_ past this guy!' The brunette launched a massive attack at her teammate.

"At least give me a challenge!" The dark haired boy smirked and dodged allot of them.

"You can't even land one weapon on m-" Oops! Spoke too soon! A heavy blunt 'object' (not saying what because I have no clue) hit him square in the chest.

"!" He took a pace back.

"HAH! DON'T TALK SO MUCH NEJI!" The girl shouted in a snotty voice.

"Oh shut up Tenten!" He shot straight at her, wanting to do some close range combat.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!"

Neji did his gentle-fist technique thingy and hit something, but Tenten had already jumped/flew to the side.

"What the?" Neji looked down to see some sort of a wrist guard on the floor.(LOL)

Suddenly they heard a brief rattling in the bushes in front of him. Out popped a person who was in so much of a hurry that they didn't see where they were going, and bumped straight into Neji. They were wearing a pink t-shirt and black shorts, and their face was in a mask like Kakashi's.

"Ow!" the person fell to the floor.

"Huh? AH! NO! Wait! Are you a Leaf Shinobi?!" the voice belonged to a girl, so he and Tenten lightened up a bit.

"Yeah...who-" Neji was cut off by another person crashing through the bushes. This one was wearing a sleeveless black top and gray shorts. They had a mask too.

"FINALLY!" The new person took off their mask. So did the other girl. It was obvious that they both were girls. Tenten gasped.

"No way...are you?...No! It can't be!" Tenten walked over to the three and looked straight at the second girl with wide eyes.

She smirked and said, "Hey Tenten, Neji...long time no see." Tenten's face broke into a HUGE smile.

"Katara!" She bent down and hugged Katara. Neji just stared. Tenten let go.

"...Uh...Hi?" a very confused Neji said as he helped all three of the girls up. '??' he thought.

"Um...This is nice and all but we have 12 gigantic men -with very large and sharp weapons ordered by the Kazekage to kill us- on our tails." Katara said flatly. Hikari nodded.

"Say what?" Tenten and Neji were very confused by this.

"We have to get moving- now." Hikari said, and started towards the direction they were going in before.

"Wait Hikari, these two are very skilled in fighting. Between the four of us, we might just make them back off- or kill them." Katara bent down and started drawing something in the sandy floor with her finger. Her sister turned around.

"...This should work..." Katara signaled for the others to look at the 'plan'.

After a few moments of explaining how Hikari, Tenten, Neji, and her abilities would be of a use to them, Neji was the first to comment.

"...You sure this will work?" He asked. Katara didn't answer so Hikari said it for her.

"...No, but you never know until you try!" She said enthusiastically.

"Take your positions." Katara said. (No enthusiasm...oh well)

Neji stood at the back of the group. "Byakugan!"

Tenten stood on the left of the group. She took out 2 scrolls and put them on each side of her on the ground.

Hikari took the right. She poured her charkra into the knives in her wrist guards which were out and ready to go.

Katara took the front. She summoned her medium sized katana, which was around a meter long and 2 inches wide.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!" Neji said.

Everything happened in less than a minute. Hikari fought to keep track of it all.

Meh...losing interest...reading too much Pendragon...

Review plz!

Edited by: Kristina :) thx!

Hi...soo sorry it took so long! I've been reading Pendragon, playing RO (Ragnarok), and going' to soccer games (undefeated CHA!) .Well, now, I can finally get back to typing this story.

Let's go back to where we left them...but I'll type in Hikari's POV for once.

"Blah"- Speech

'Blah'- Thought

Blah - Normal

I can never tell what's going on inside that massive brain of hers.

Katara's freaking' mad, but I can't say the plan won't work. And even though we've only met her old friends for a few minutes, I can already sense a change in her. Katara has lightened up a bit, slowly coming out of that really tough shell she always has around her.

We took our positions. Remembering last week's events made me feel really angry, but now I'm excited. The guys killed our father and now we're gunna get them back for what they did...and get some answers.

Suddenly the trees and bushes around us started to rattle and out popped the gang of huge shinobi. They looked puzzled for a second.

"Reinforcements eh?" Nadori, the leader said.

"What are 4 brats going to do against all 12 of us?" said another.

"This!" Katara jumped up and vanished in a puff of smoke. That was our queue.

The girl that Katara called Tenten heaved a giant scroll off her back and opened it. She summoned all sorts of weapons and they went flying at the left side of the group, targeting about 3 or 4 guys.

At the same time the boy with white eyes jumped across the group, and I stood where I was. We had them surrounded.

We launched attacks at them and waited for the signal. After a few seconds we saw it and backed away quickly.

Katara reappeared in the air above the guys and threw all of the swords down at them. (A/N: she used the same move on Itachi and Kisame last time, but these are swords not Kunai)

They all went down. None of them were moving, and Neji informed us that all 9 of them were dead.

"Wait...only nine?" asked Katara. Oh crap. We all knew there were 12 not 9! As soon as she said that we heard a very loud and creepy laugh. The ones that could get an award for being in the best Horror movie

We turned around and we saw the three remaining sand shinobi, among them was the leader Nadori holding a huge fuuma shuriken.

* * *

HAHAHA! Oh my, this is very short- sorry...

Edited by: Jordan :) thx!

REVIEW!


	4. Gai and some Giggles

Hey again! I just came back from Panama and finished Harry potter DH (which was freaking awesome!) so it took a while to get this done.

I don't own Naruto...but I do own Katara, Hikari, the 12 -well now 3 sand shinobi (whom I shall name Nadori (no clue what it means), Isamu (courage/bravery), and Noboru (rise/ascend)P)

Oh and...I've decided that **if you don't know what a new character looks like, you can just make his/her appearance up.** Well...it is back to normal POV.

Blah- normal

_'Blah'-_thought

"Blah"-speech

**Gai and some giggles**

She stood there clenching her fists, not daring to take her eyes off the weapon.

He was about to launch it when suddenly his expression turned to disbelief.

"Dynamic Entry!!" A loud clear voice called and a blur of green struck Nadori in the face. "Gai- sensei!" Tenten shouted, bewildered.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see him..." Neji smirked.

"Shit! We've come too far into Konoha territory. Retreat!" Nadori called. Him and his remaining men fled.

"That was too easy! I'm way more youthful than you!" yelled Gai after them.

"That was...cool." said Hikari. Tenten laughed. Neji just grinned and Gai gave his good guy pose.

"Oi. It's nice to see you! Welcome back youthful one- and company." Gai said as he shook her hand and then shook Hikari's.

"Uh..." Hikari was a bit freaked out by Gai.

Then Katara noticed someone was missing. "Hey...where's Lee?" she asked. "He is on a very youthful mission on which he will out-shine all the rest!! Hurray for youth!! "Gai bellowed.

'sweatdrops'

(Okay...enough of this...)

They started walking towards Konoha, Gai leading, Hikari and Neji after him, and Tenten and Katara behind them.

"So...what were you two doing out there? Don't you normally train inside Konoha?" Katara asked Tenten.

"Err...yeah...about that..." Tenten laughed nervously. Neji over-heard them and spun around. "Tenten! Don't you dare-" he started. Tenten burst out laughing. "Shut up!" he said getting angrier.

"_Don't _shut up? If you say so!" she was still laughing. Now Gai- sensei and Hikari turned around to see what was happening.

Suddenly a squirrel cam into view. It was holding a headband- with the leaf symbol on it!

"There it is!" said Tenten in surprise. "What?" Hikari and Gai-sensei said together.

"Don't tell me...the squirrel took your headband?" Katara fought to control her laughter. Neji glared and the squirrel glared back. It made a mad dash for cover.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!" Neji thundered. He raced off after it. In two seconds he was out of sight.

"Um...Katara? You're fast...can't you go help him?" asked Hikari who was still giggling.

"Hmm...You're right. Gai-sensei will take you back to the village. Katara and I will go help Neji." Tenten said. "Ok! Good luck girls!" said Hikari. The two left, and Katara and Tenten followed after Neji.

Manda: IF I HAD ANYMORE HOMEWORK I'D BLOW MY OWN BRAINS OUT!! ahem..

Manda:-holding microphone- AND NOW Neji v.s. a squirrel!! Who will win??

Hikari: Oooh!! I vote for the squirrel- 'cause it's cute!!

Neji: -glares-

Katara: Heh... Aw, come on Neji! Even _you_ aren't as cute as a squirrel! -Compares photos-

Tenten: Well...I wouldn't say that...-giggles like an obsessed fangirl- x3

Neji: Uh oh...Tenten's gone over to the dark side...X(

Lee: HURRAY FOR YOUTH!!

All except Hikari: GET YOUR BUTT BACK TO THAT MISSION LEE!! Hikari -sweatdrop-

Neji POV

Ugh! I hate squirrels! Stupid little thing...HOW DID IT GET THE DAMN HEADBAND ANYWAY?! Oh snap there it is!

I snuck up from behind it and crouched down, ready to attack...

"Hey Neji! We've come to help!" I jumped. The squirrel shot me a glare - if that's even possible- and ran.

"Tenten you idiot! You're too damn loud!" She and Katara looked down at me.

Katara frowned at me. She gave me the ' why-did-you-have-to-say-it-like-that-you're-so-mean!-' type of look.

"I'm...sorry..." Tenten said. Oh great. She gave me the pouty face...I hate the pouty face...gets me every time...

Suddenly Katara gasped. Her hands flew to her head and she bent over.

Normal

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked. But Katara didn't hear it. She was being attacked by one of those head aches again.

Flash back

Two 3 year old little girls were cowering in a corner of a small room. A lady was being attacked by a large man in a black robe while another man lay beaten in the opposite corner

End

"Ugh... my head…" Katara shakily straightened herself out. Tenten and Neji had worried expressions.

"Katara?" Neji waved a hand in front of her eyes. "I-I'm fine." She said.

'That was weird. Who were they?' Katara and the two walked for a bit longer when she spotted somebody.

Neji POV again

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Katara Looking up. I followed her gaze and it stopped at a black haired boy sitting in a tree, drawing.

"Oh that's Sai..." Tenten said, quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Upon hearing his name, Sai looked down and smiled. "Hi guys." He stuffed his papers and pencil back into his bag and hopped down.

"...And who might you be?" he asked looking at Katara.

"Um...I'm Katara..." she said as she raised her hand. Sai shook it and smiled again. "Nice to meet you! Oh...I have to go on a mission now, and Sakura-san will be waiting. Bye." he said

"WAIT! Sakura? I need to talk to her!" Katara said, an idea hitting her.

With that, Sai and Katara left Tenten and I.

Tenten tapped my shoulder. "It went in there." she said, pointing at a small opening in the bushes.

Hm...She still looks really sad. Wait a minute, since when does she show sadness? Normally she'd just get mad and stick a bunch of weapons in you...Great I'm stuck with her- alone. Oh well, I can stop her if she blows...right? Anyways, she's better than Lee and Gai-sensei. I'm finally rid of those ranting idiots-.-

"Earth to Neji?" she was staring blankly at me.

"Hn,...forget about it." I said standing up.

"Huh?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I can get another one back in the village."

"..." she stared.

"...What..?"

"...Since when does _the _Hyuuga prodigy give up? I thought blondie knocked a bit of sense into you." (A/N: blondie referring to Naruto- Kun of course!)

"I'm not giving up!" I said, ignoring the fact that she promised never to bring that fight up again.

"Then what _are _you doing?"

"..." I turned around, and started heading back to the village.

"Well, I'm not giving up." She said. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Go home if you like. I'll find that squirrel without you, and get that headband back." She said, with a strong determination in her eyes.

Normal POV

"Oh man I missed this place!" Katara smiled as she walked passed Izumo who waved, and Kotetsu who gave her a nod. They both recognized her. The two 18-year-olds walked into the village.

"Oh .My.Gosh." a voice came from the right of them.

"Uh oh..."She knew that voice all too well. Sai and Katara turned too see an overjoyed Ino and a confused Shikamaru.

"Errr...Ino I'm in a hurry. I'll come and say hi to you guys later 'kay?" Ino and Shikamaru nodded. Sai and Katara broke out into a run.

They wizzed by many of the shopps and houses, most of which she remembered.

"So...How is everything here?" Katara asked as the two of them kept running. "Pretty good." he answered. "Oh there she is!"

"Huh? Wh-" A blur of white fur (lol! that rhymed!) came infront of her and...CRASHHHHH

The next thing she knew , she was on the floor with something heavy on her. "Oowww..." The heavy thing on her back barked.

"Akamaru!!" A boy around her age wearing a black jacket and pants with one (what ever you want to call those triangle thingies) on each cheek.

"Akamaru get off her!" the big dog that was on top of her got off- but it took it's sweet time with it.-.-

"Huh?" Katara looked up at the boy. "Oh hi Kiba!" she said, and got up. It took him a few seconds to remember her.

"Oh wow! Long time no see Katara." Her eyes wandered around until they found Akamaru- then they turned the size of dinner plates. (O.O)

'OMFG!!HE"S F-ING HUGE!!' she wanted to scream, but her being cool and all, only said. "D-dude... He's grown..."

Sai and Kiba laughed. "Yes, he's quite big now." Kiba stopped laughing when they heard an irritated voice .

"Sai!" Katara smiled as Sakura came up to them.

"Sai you freaking idiot! Where were you?!" She yelled and waved her arms dramatically.

"Ahah. Sai's in trouble now!" said Katara.

"OH. My. God." (hah same reaction as Ino) Sakura almost squealed. "It's you!!" She gave her bone-crushing-bear-hug and pulled away.

"Um...Katara-san? You said you wanted to talk to her." Sai pointed out. But he received a smirk from Katara.

"Hah. About that...I wanted to leave Tenten and Neji alone." She grinned. Kiba and Sakura got the picture and laughed.

"Real smart Katara!" Sakura said, while Kiba gave her a pat-on-the-back. "huh?" Sai didn't get it.

"Uh...so they could be together..." Sai still didn't get it so Katara sighed and gave up.

"Anyways, so...I guess you should be going then..." Katara said.

"Yeah. See you later. Come on Sai." Sakura waved and the two shinobi left for the mission.

Kiba left her and she took a seat on a bench. She looked around at the random kids playing ninja, and the scenery. But then something caught her eye.

The bench she was sitting on was directly infront of the Hokage's office building. 'Oh! I should go say hi...then maybe I should find Hikari...' she thought. Katara got up and walked into the building. Suddenly two shinobi appeared.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Katara looked at the two and sweatdropped.

Hayate and Genma were blocking her way.

"Uh…I'm Katara. I went to the Sand village 3 years ago…" The two remembered her and let her pass.

"Does she know?" Hayate asked. "Gai-sampai's team would have told her I guess…" Genma replied.

'Do I know what? What're they talking about?' Katara just kept going until she reached the room, and she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Katara smirked as she recognized Shizune's voice, and she went inside. Shizune was holding a huge stack of papers and was standing infront of the desk. Katara laughed at the mountains of papers that were stacked on the desk, concealing the Hokage.

"That's the Tsunade-sama I know!" Katara said happily. To her surprise, Shizune looked like she was about to cry.

"Tsunade?" A male voice came out from behind the desk. Katara was shocked to see Kakashi come out from behind the desk.

* * *

Muuwaahahahahahahahah! lol sorry! Next time Naruto! REVIEW PLEASE! Did I choose the right guy??

JA NE!


	5. Shocking News

Yo...I officially hate grade 7...Alright back to the story-

OH- SPOILER WARNING! (from manga)

**Shocking News**

"Kakashi-sampai?? " Katara probably cocked her head to the side. "Where's the Hokage?"

Kakashi stared at her. 'She really doesn't know?' Shizune sniffled. 'Oh no...She wasn't there to witness it...'

Kakashi spoke first "...well...You're lookin' at him." Katara dreaded what would come next. "And what about...the Fifth?"

Shizune decided to leave the room quickly, her pet pig Tonton in her arms.

(A/N: What I'm about to type is not true. Some of it is real, but twisted to fit in my story)

"Katara...Godaime died." Her heart sank. "H-how...?"

"She died protecting..."Kakashi paused. Katara gulped. "...you."

"WHAT?!THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!" She yelled. If Tsunade tried to protect her, wouldn't she have been there to help fight off those shinobi?

"It is...Well...this is how it happened. A man named Hidan from the Akatsuki infiltrated the village. He brought many powerful shinobi along, just to keep us busy- and they did. The weird part was...they all had Sand village forehead protectors! Anyways...Hidan went straight to the Hokage's office, demanding to know your whereabouts. She fought him with all the strength she had. She even ripped up the document's in your profile. She destroyed everthing he could use to find you, even with Hidan in the room. Hidan brought reinforcements and managed to defeat her...but he got no information..."

Katara sat down. It was alot of information to process.

"What happened to Hidan?" She asked, knowing Kakashi had something more to say.

(A/N: This is totally true!)"He's dead...Shikamaru killed him...and he had an important reason..." He bowed his head and continued.

"Hidan killed...Sarutobi Asuma." Katara gasped. She knew very well how close Asuma and Shikamaru were. She felt so sorry for him. She too knew the pain of loss. Just then, the truth hit her like a brick wall. She swore a bit loudly and Kakashi took a step back.

"They died for nothing!" She said standing up. "Those shinobi found me anyways!!"

"What are you talking about!?" Kakashi asked.

"It's the reason my sister and I are here! 12 massive Sand shinobi broke into our house, killed our father, and chased us until we got here. Damnit! Why does this have happen to us?! "

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Kakashi told whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal a certain Hyuuga prodigy. He bowed and looked at the two.

Seeing the tense faces, he asked, "Is this a bad time?" Kakashi shook his head. "It's alright, what can I help you with?"

"Uh...I was looking for Katara-san."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you come with me?" She nodded and got up. Before exiting, she turned and faced Kakashi. "If I'm going to figure all of this out I'll need some help. I'll talk to you later." With that the two left the Sixth Hokage by himself (TO DO ALL THAT PAPER WORK!)

"So? Where are we going?" They had exited the building and were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Nowhere. I just needed to talk to you."

"What about?" Katara was quite curious.

"...Tenten."

Katara smiled, despite of everything she had learned at the Hokage's office. "Oh yah...where is she anyways??"

"She refused to come back so I left." Katara halted, and dropped the smile.

"You what!?" Katara stared in disbelief.

"I said I would just get a new headband in the village but she wouldn't give up. I wanted to ask you if there was something going on with her..."

Katara smacked her forehead. "You idiot!"

Neji frowned. "What?"

"You _do _realize that you left her alone- outside Konoha grounds."

"Oh...SHIT!"

"Oh shit is right! She could be in major trouble!" With that, the two raced to the gates- They were going to save their friend no matter what!

As soon as they got there, they saw Tenten.

"Tenten!" Katara ran up to her but immediately stopped 3 feet away. The two girls stared into each other's eyes for what Neji thought was too long. Before anyone knew what was happening, she threw 3 kunai at Tenten. Tenten dodged them by doing a half-back flip and twisting in mid air before landing and said, "What the f?!"

Neji suddenly got the picture. Tenten didn't swear liket hat He joined in the attack. He used his 64 strikes thingy and totally owned 'Tenten'. There was a puff of smoke and a guy with spiky red hair (imagine Tala from beyblade!)was lying there.

"Noboru!" Katara was utterly surprised. One of Nadori's two remaining men had just tried to walk into the village disguised as her best friend. There was no way he was getting away with this.

"Where the hell is Tenten?!" Katara growled. Noboru just looked up and smirked.

"It's too late for her, she's finished! You'll never see her agai-" He was cut off from his victory rant by Neji picking him up by his collar so he was eye level. His glaring white eyes almost made Noboru pee in his pants- almost.

"I swear- If you did anything to her..." Katara was a bit surprised at the rage in his voice.

"Neji. I'll take care of this clown. You go find Tenten!" said Katara, taking the 'clown' off his hands.

Neji nodded and left, and Katara proceeded to beat the shit out of Noboru. Once he was clearly dead, Katara disposed of him.(A/N: I don't really know what to do with this guy...(-.-)...)

She went back to the village to find Hikari. She found her sister happily chatting away with Kiba, Hinata, Naruto and Shino. Well, Shino was just sitting there, Hinata had fainted already, Naruto was bothering Shino...so basically she was just chatting' with Kiba.

"Hikari." The younger sister looked up, a bit startled to see Katara.

"Oh! Hey sis!" Now it was Kiba's turn to be startled.

"You two are sisters?!" Hikari laughed and put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Yep! We're Twins!" Kiba looked at the two and recognized the similarities. The only thing different between the two was the hair and clothes.

Katara pushed her sister's arm off. "I have no time for this. I need you two to help Neji and me." Hikari and Kiba gave her questioning looks, so she added "Tenten's missing. The enemy might have gotten her." The two gasped and stood up.

"Will you help?" She asked/demanded.

"Do we have a choice?" Kiba grinned. Katara gave him a blank look.

"He means we will!" Hikari chirped smacking Kiba at the back of his head.

The three set off to find Neji, and hopefully Tenten. On the way Ino and Shikamaru joined in the search.

ZEE END! LOL just for this chapter.

To viewers- I'M DISSAPOINTED IN YOU! YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED IN LIKE...FOREVER!! If you want me to continue, you'll have to start reviewing alot.

REVIEW OR DIIIIIIEEEEE!

Well...JA NE!


	6. OMFG it's Sasuke!

Manda: Alright, it's been a while, but I can't help it if I'm addicted to reading** Neji/Ten** fanfics!

Tenten: -gasp-

Neji: ...yes you can...

Katara: -ROFL!!-

Hikari: TeeHee! -skipps and hums along to some random love-song- Oh...I believe it's my turn to do the disclaimer! XxShadowFirexX does NOT own Naruto.-smilez-

WARNING: FLUFF ATTACK!!

ON WITH DAH FIC!!

**OMFG-IT"****S SASUKE****!! **(they have split into groups...)

Hikari and Kiba

"I think Akamaru has found something!" Kiba said excitedly. The two chuunins raced off in the direction the big dog was going when suddenly...

"Ack!" Hikari was jumping from tree to tree with Kiba , and slipped. Oh and...they were like 20 feet above the ground.

_'Noooooo I'm gunna die!!'_ she expected to meet the cold, hard ground, but instead she felt strong arms around her! She opened her dark eyes and was releived to find Kiba staring at her.

"Uh...T-thanks Kiba..." She stuttered , reminding him of his shy white-eyed teammate who still liked/stalked that 'ramen-obsessed' blondie. woa...lots of adverbs...

"No problem!" He smiled.

Ino and Shikamaru

"What the hell...where _is_ that girl??" Ino said/yelled , getting VERY pissed off that they had been searching for 3 hours and still hadn't found a trace of Tenten.

"Admit it Ino...you're worried- not angry." Shikamaru said...lazily. Ino glared.

"Acctually, I'm worried about Tenten, and angry that Neji, the so called 'Hyuuga Prodigy', would do something soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo idiotic!"

"Yeah...He can be troubles-" Suddenly Shikamaru froze. A kunai wizzed by, and missed his ear by a milimeter."-ome"

"Ino! Watch out!" Sure enough, once Ino jumped off the branch she was on, a few shuriken implanted themselves right where she had been a mili-second ago.

"What the hell?" Ino looked in different directions, trying to figure out where the enemy was. Shikamaru looked around also. He somehow smirked. _'Time to test my new justu!'_ he thought ...amazingly not in a lazy tone...

Neji and Katara (hah! don't worry...no fluff here!)

"Neji."

"I know."

"Do something."

"No."

"...Why not?"

"It's been taken care of."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"Shut up."

"...Fine..."

Katara had senced that Ino and Shikamaru were in touble but Neji was the one who could acctually see what was going on, and if he was sure it was ok, she had no reason to object. (unless she wanted to annoy him, but this wasn't the time.)

The two shinobi were running through the forest. Thick trees were everywhere, and the forest just got thicker, so they slowed down to avoid running into something. (ROFL! imagine Neji running into a tree...-.-)

Suddenly there was an explosion, not far from where they were. Without saying a word to each other, Katara and Neji raced toward the blast.

_'This aura...why is it so damn familliar?'_ Katara thought as they ran. She noticed a clearing up ahead, from which the familliar aura was coming.

"Neji...do you know who's aura it is?" He turned his white gaze toward her.

"I have a feeling...but I'm not sure. The person I'm thinking of shouldn't be this close to Konoha." Katara gaped at him.

"What?"

"That's the most words I've ever heard you say at once." She smirked and he rolled his eyes.

They both stopped. Why? because

1. another explosion went off and nearly knocked them off their feet,

2. Neji almost hit a tree and

3. They were right infront of the clearing.

"Wow. The aura...it's so powerfull..." She was itching to se who it was. Neji nodded and signalled for her to follow behind him.

"Chotto Matte!" (wait a minute!) she said and he gave her a questioning look. "I wanna go first." before Neji could say anything, Katara burst into the clearing. Neji came in after her.

Onyx eyes and blue eyes met almost onyx eyes and white eyes.

"Well who are you, un?" A boy around 21(like...2 or 3 years older than them) with long -like longer than Neji's- blond hair stared at them.

"..." A boy around Katara and Neji's age with raven hair stood there staring wide eyed at them. It was painfully obvious that these two had been fighting. Blood litteed the ground and parts of the earth were charred, where explosions had gone off. The boys were also covered in blood, scratches and soot.

"No freaking way..." The younger one said.

A smirked slipped onto Katara's face as she recognised the deep voice, onyx eyes and chiken-butt- shaped hair.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." She casually walked upto him and stopped about 2 feet away. Neji looked at her as if she was growing another head._'WHAT THE FKUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING??'_ he thought. Quicker that lightning, she smacked Sasuke upside the head.

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE AGAIN!?" she yelled. Sasuke was just like...O.O

(a/n: I know your wondering WTF is going on, but just keep reading, you'll find out. soon enough)

The blonde boy burst out laughing,-muttering a few 'un's here and there- despite the crappy state he was in. The three turned to look at him.

"Uh..." Katara said.

"Hn. Weird." (ok...guess who.)

"Uh...This is Deidara. He's an Akatsuki, and wants to kill me cause I killed Orochimaru when he was supposed to." Sasuke finished.

Deidara stopped laughing. "A Hyuuga and a Megami huh?" Neji figured it was his eyes that revealed him.

"What? How'd you know I'm a Megami??" asked Katara bewildered. Deidara grinned.

"Heh...The Magami clan- with Uchiha looks and their own bloodline limit to go along with it, un." Katara looked at Sasuke.They had the same dark eyes and hair, and their clan symbols were both fans.

(Uchiha has a red and white fan, ad Megami has a fan with a katana on it.) "Damn..he does sorta look like me..." she said to herself.

"...And since there are only two Megami's left,un, I'm assuming you're Katara from what Itachi and Kisame described, yea." He finished, looking oldy proud of himself. Katara and Sasuke growled at the names of the two most hated guys in the Akatsuki.

"Wait a minute. Bloodline limit??" asked Neji.

"Heh. Uh...well... Didn't you ever wonder how I summoned so many weapons without using scrolls?" She smirked at her quick answer, and turned back to Deidara. _'Well, he's kinda cute...ZOMG WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??'_

**_Admit it! You think he's cute!'_**(YAY! INNER KATARA'S FIRST APPEARANCE!)

_'ZIPP IT INNER!'_

Katara shook her head. "Sasuke, can I kill him?" Sasuke shook his head. "...PLEASE?!" she begged.

"SHIT!" everyone's heads turned to Neji. He had an I-totally-forgot-something- look on his face.

"Katara!! We forgot about Tenten!" Katara just stared at him blankly.

"Wow...even with the Byakugan, you still didn't notice her sitting in that tree watching us?" She pointed to the tree that he almost ran into before.

* * *

I ended it here...for no apparent reason. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!

JA NE!


End file.
